


Steps To Heaven

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, PG-13 - Blue Cortina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene Hunt's time as the sheriff of Fenchurch East is nearly up. Will he choose to to stay in his world, or give it up for Alex, Sam and the Railway Arms?





	1. Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Gene Hunt fell to his knees, his face a picture of shock and pain as the bullet entered his body, and scarlet blood seeped out of his body and covered his white shirt.

 

"GUV!" Came a voice, that may have belonged to his new DI, Harry Stevens.

 

He wasn't paying much attention, being more distracted by the fact that as he hit the floor, his vision was beginning to slip away, gradually replacing his world with white.

 

"Guv. Stay with us!" The DI's voice entered his ears again "We can't finish this without you!"

 

As his breathing shallowed, Gene struggled with what he should say with his few remaining breaths. He knew what made sense, but 'Stevens, stop being such a bloody Nancy' were not exactly the last words he wanted to say before leaving his world.

 

His vision became more clouded, and he could feel his own warm blood on his hands, his breath slowly leaving his body and the faint thumping of something in his chest. It all felt very familiar, for some reason.

 

Then, suddenly, it came flashing back to him. The bullet... Keats... Manchester... Fenchurch East ... Annie... Phyllis... Shaz the lobotomised Essex girl... Chris the nitwit... Ray the misogynist with a perm... Tyler the skinny nancy who he had learnt everything from... and then a beautiful brown haired woman, who even when his life was slowly slipping away made his heart skip a beat. Bolly. Alex. Nutty posh tart who drove him mad. The only person the Manc lion had been forced to admit that he properly loved.

 

Were they closer or further away from him now?

 

He knew what his last words were going to be. He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at the world he had created. He opened his mouth, and his DI's eyebrows raised in anticipation, as he waited for his guv to say something.

 

"...Love...you...Bolls..." Gene whispered.

 

Then, his eyes fluttered closed and the world turned white.


	2. Precisely Nowhere

He sat up with a start. His head reeled as he tried to take in his surroundings. The fact that he had even been able to sit up stumped him at that moment.

 

There was a rustling coming from somewhere, and then footsteps came closer and closer towards him. Gene desperately fumbled around in front of him, willing his eyesight to de-fog as the footsteps stopped, and he heard breathing as whoever it was crouched down next to him.

 

"Mon brav?"

 

Gene almost passed out with relief at the sound of the familiar, friendly manchester-jamaican accent that met his ears.

 

"Nelson?" He croaked "Where the bloody hell am-"

 

"I was not expecting to see you again this soon mon brav!" Nelson laughed with delight.

 

"Well, funnily enough Nelson, I was expecting to be shot just as much as I was expecting Marilyn Monroe to jump out from a street corner and ask me for a shag, but there you go!" Gene harshly retorted, waving his fist around in the air as if to thump Nelson on the back "And what the bloody 'ell is goin' on with me 'ead? I feel like I've just downed eleven pints!"

 

Nelson chuckled quietly again to himself. "You're surroundings are not what you're supposed to see here, mon brav. At the moment we are precisely nowhere."

 

Gene groaned inwardly. "Nelson, you are being as cryptic as a bloody times crossword, and quite frankly being shot and all has put restraints on my usually very controlled temper. Now, give me some sodding answers before I try and clout you again."

 

Gene heard a soft thud as Nelson sat on the floor next to him, shaking his head. "A'rright brav, calm down. I'm just pleased to see ya."

 

"Well, Nelson, I would say the same if you hadn't buggered up me eyesight!"

 

There was a silence for a minute, as Gene fumbled around for his scotch. He was so disorientated, he couldn't find it. Now he really was in despair.

 

" 'a haven't got much time, brav, so let me get to the point." Nelson said, sriously, all hints of manchester in his accent gone.

 

"Oh! I've been waiting for this!" Gene cried, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

"I am gonna show you your two options brav, of where you go from here. This place is between two worlds. The one that you created and can be , and the one that you've longed to enter, but have never been able to."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Everything will be crystal clear. Just wait a sec."

 

"So- What exactly am i waiting f-"

 

But before Gene could finish his sentence, the cloud over his vision had disappeared, and the black, dull place he had been in was replaced by the laughing, familiar atmosphere of a pub.


	3. Our Pub

Gene felt slightly overwhelmed at the hoards of familiar faces he saw as he looked around the pub, but of course, he didn't show it because he didn't want to look like a poof. Strangely, nobody seemed to have noticed the fact that he and Nelson had just materialized right next to the bar.

 

"What can I get ya?" Nelson's familiar voice came from behind him.

 

Gene spun around to find that Nelson was not addressing him, but a DS Marie Watson, who had been on Gene's team about two years ago. Hang on, Nelson was standing in front of him, wasn't he?

 

"Large red wine please, mate." Marie replied, smiling.

 

"Chin hair still growing then Watson?" Gene asked, anticipating her reaction with a wry smile.

 

Much to his displeasure, the Sergeant didn't seem to register his snide comment, took the drink from Nelson and sidled off. Gene was about to march after her, and reprimand her for showing disrespect to a senior officer, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Bit slow on the uptake then, brav?" Nelson smirked at him.

 

Gene's brow furrowed in confusion, as he looked from side to side. On his left, there was Nelson serving himself a sneaky pint of lager from behind the bar, oblivious to the fact anyone watching him. On his right, there was Nelson looking up at him, apparently waiting for him to catch on to something.

 

After a few moments, Nelson let out an exasperated "None of them can see you, brav," he said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Yes, Nelson, I twigged that bit a few minutes ago when DS Watson didn't put me balls on a platter for making a sexist remark about her chin hair. What is stumping me at the moment, however, is that there seems to be two of you!" As if people not being able to see me wasn't bad enough, he added on as an after thought.

 

"Oh I'm everywhere, brav," Nelson replied with an understanding smile "I'm a spirit guide. If I wasn't able to be in two places at once, it would be pretty friggin hard to do my job. You see-"

 

"Spirit guide? Bloody hell!" Gene backed away from Nelson a bit "Next thing your gonna tell me I have entered the land of Mystic Meg and her seven bleedin' dwarfs! I can see you properly now Nelson, so if you don't start givin' me some answers that I can understand, friend or not, I will clout you!"

 

Nelson shifted a bit "Well... I'm not supposed to give the whole thing away..."

 

"NELSON! I SWEAR ON JESUS'S G-STRING-"

 

"A'rright brav, a'rright," Nelson sighed, waving his arms in front of him, in an attempt to calm Gene. One he had calmed down and sat at a seat, Nelson continued "You were shot. Tha'ss the reason i got called into nowhere. You're different, brav. You made a world where coppers sort themselves out, the place between the proper alive world and here. Copper's heaven."

 

Gene opened his mouth to say something, but Nelson continued before he could get a word in edgeways. "Because you helped so many people, you're allowed to choose between these two worlds. Now, I gotta show you something before I tell you anything else."

 

Promptly, Nelson started steering Gene through crowds of his unseeing colleagues.

 

"Nelson, where the bloody hell are we going?" Gene demanded, wriggling the other man's hand off his shoulder.

 

"To the best of 'em brav." Nelson replied, not meeting his eyes, but a knowing smile on his face "You'll see what I mean when we get there."

 

After a few moments, Nelson stopped them in front of a small, wooden door. With the sign LADIES on the front.

 

" 'ere we go then, brav." He nodded at the door suggestively.

 

"What? Ladies loos? What d'you think I am? A Perv?" Gene wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 

"Oh, brav! Just go and 'ave a look. It will all make sense!" Sighed Nelson, pulling the door open and pushing Gene through, himself following shortly after.

 

As Gene and Nelson entered the room, the lights immediately went out. Gene let out a small cry of shock.

 

There was an eruption of groans from somewhere across the toher side of the room.

 

"Right, Chris. That is the last time I am letting you touch the electrics." Sighed a very familiar voice "You'd better not've broken my IPod!"

 

"Sorry boss... er, ma'am."

 

"Right, out the way everyone. Let me just-"

 

Suddenly, the electrics whirred back into life, and music started blaring loudly. Possibly the worst song he had ever heard met his ears.

 

I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, I dream about it every night and day, I spread my wings and fly away...

 

But Gene was distracted from the terrible music by the sight that met his eyes.

 

Alex slow dancing with Phylis.

 

Gene's eyes shot up his forehead as he felt a momentary surge of jealousy. Before he noticed that both women were in fits of laughter and obviously very very drunk. Phylis attempted to twirl Alex around very suddenly. She tripped over Phylis's feet and they both landed on their bums, going red with laughter. Gene had never seen anything beautiful and welcoming than at that moment. Alex was bent over with laughter, her long legs spread out in front of her, long chocolate curls obscuring his vision of her face.

 

"Bolly..." He whispered. He didn't care that he sounded like a nancy.

 

Gene took a few steps forwards and knelt down next to her, his heart pounding in his chest, hand reaching out to tuck errant strands of hair behind her ear. Before he could even try, two hands emerged from Alex's armpits and hoisted her upwards.

 

"Come on, Amy Winehouse." Slurred a fond familiar voice. His eyes widened as Sam Tyler pulled her into his arms and carried her to a seat.

 

It was then that Gene clapped eyes on everyone else. Ray, Chris, Shaz and Annie all sitting around a table, all as drunk as Alex, grinning and giggling as their boss and Phylis returned to the table.

 

"You two make a lovely couple." Giggled Annie, who put her arms around Alex's shoulders and gave her a hug.

 

Sam plopped down the other side of Alex and draped his arms over her shoulders. Gene's teeth gritted. No matter how decent a bloke Sam was, at that moment Gene wanted to deprive him of all his teeth. 'Coz Bolly could hear him. Bolly could hear all of them. And just to testify the fact, she was having a giggly, drunken conversation with all of them about some nit called R Kelly.

 

"So when was that from?" Asked Ray, twiddling his moustache.

 

"1996... I think." Alex replied taking.

 

"Do all singers from the 90's sound like they have a nasal infection? Coz if they did, it doesn't sound like I missed out on much."

 

"No, they were pretty crap," Sam slurred, swigging his scotch "'I Like Big Butts' may just be the greatest song of all time though."

 

"Molly was born in the 90's." Alex muttered.

 

The group fell into silence.

 

"Sorry ma'am." Ray muttered, squeezing her hand.

 

"Sorry Lex." Sam kissed her forehead apologetically.

 

Alex grinned it off. Then, suddenly, music burst into the room again. They all started dancing.

 

Gene turned away, feeling too left out to continue watching.

 

"Can I go to her?" He asked, sounding completely unlike the Manc Lion.

 

"Yes. But that means you cannot return to the other world." Nelson was talking seriously now.

 

"Will someone take over?" Gene asked.

 

" 'Course." Nelson smiled reassuringly "I think you're ready now brav. To let go. You never were before."

 

Gene shuffled around for a moment, trying to control his over emotional state.

 

"So... what do I have to do?" He asked Nelson, his voice still slightly husky.

 

"Erm... Just wait. You've made you're decision. It should kick in shortly."

 

Both men stood there clicking there heels for a couple of minutes, waiting for something to happen.

 

"Well, anytime this year would be ni-"

 

But before Gene could finish his sentence, something hit him in the head, and everything went white again.

 

He landed with a thump in a deserted street.

 

A sign saying The Railway Arms stared back at him.

 

He sprang to his feet, and raced towards the door, pulling it open.

 

He was finally going to get what he deserved.


	4. Heaven at Last

Nothing happened at first when Gene stepped into the pub. He thought, for a horrible second, that Nelson had been pulling his todger and that he was still invisible to everyone else.

 

Then, suddenly, someone looked up and shouted "GUV!" in surprise, and the whole of the drunken, laughing atmosphere died as everyone put down their drinks and stared at him, mouths wide open. This included Nelson.

 

Gene scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable at suddenly being the center of attention.

 

"Well... when one of you nonces feels the necessity to pull your chins off the ground, and stop doing impressions of a stroke victim, I could do with a drink." He demanded, embarrassed.

 

One by one, the police officers blinked and nodded. Then, all at once, they hoarded in on their guv, nudging him, shaking his hand, hugging him, ruffling his hair, kissing his cheek, pulling his tie, and just generally making him feel claustrophobic. They were all yelling stuff along the lines of "Welcome back, guv!", "Let me buy you a pint, guv!", "Where the 'ell 'ave you been guv?" and "GUV! GUV! GUV! GUUUV! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUV!"

 

"GET OFF ME YOU FAIRIES!" He roared, and everyone jumped off him in a split second.

 

"Yeah, good to see you too, Guv." Muttered Archie Phillips, a cynical cunt of a DI, who had somehow barged his way into heaven.

 

"Oh, shut up Phillips," a voice came from behind him "What can I get ya, brav?"

 

Gene spun round, grinning at Nelson, who gave him a quick wink.

 

"Scotch please, Nelson. And a trip to the ladies."

 

To his surprise, nobody guffawed or looked confused by his second request. Somebody wolf whistled suggestively, but they all seemed to know what he meant.

 

" About time guv!" Shouted a DC as Nelson passed him a scotch "She's been waiting long enough!"

 

"Don't know what you're on about." Gene muttered, blushing. His eyes said otherwise.

 

Nelson smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. "This way, brav." He gestured for Gene to follow him.

 

Gene twiddled his thumbs in anticipation as Nelson led him through the hoards of chairs and tables, a large crowd following about three meters behind them. How would she greet him? Would she fling herself onto him and snog him for dear life? Would she shake his hand awkwardly and avoid all eye contact? If the latter happened, he feared that he would be forced to fling himself on her. Too long without a drop of Bolly. It was making him desperate.

 

Nelson turned around to smile at him. He looked concerned when he saw the state Gene was in.

 

"Brav, you're shakin'." Nelson pointed out gently.

 

Gene rolled his eyes , "Really? I hadn't noticed."

 

"She's got a real hold on you, 'ent she brav?" the shorter man wiggled his eyes again "Don't blame ya."

 

"Nelson. If you start making inappropriate, smutty comments about my Bolly, I will invert your penis. Only person allowed to do that is me." He rolled his eyes at himself. My Bolly? God, he hadn't even spoken to the woman yet, and already she was turning him into a nancy.

 

They walked in silence until they reached their destination. His heart thumped in his chest as the door stating LADIES TOILETS loomed before him.

 

Come on Gene! Your the Manc bloody Lion! You've come across things far scarier than a posh mouthy tart. Even if she has a head full of brains. And the sense of a grain weevil. And makes Brit Ekland look like Maggie Thatcher.

 

"Go for it guv!" Somebody shouted from behind him.

 

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, angrily. Whoever it was, they were ruining his moment.

 

He pulled the door handle, and slipped through the door, as quietly as possible.

 

Gene stood in the shadows of the room, savoring the scene before him before he became part of it. He thanked the gods that his entrance seemed to go unnoticed, as everyone in the room was distracted.

 

Shaz was trying to style Chris's hair, Ray was combing his moustache, Phyllis was reading a book, and Sam, Alex and Annie were quietly sat in a corner giggling over something that looked like a small, flat version of a computer. He tried not to be bothered by how easily Alex was seeming to cope without him. It was, after all, one of her many talents that she seemed able to just 'accumulate' friends.

 

He took a breath and walked out of the shadows, still going unnoticed, much to his frustration. He cleared his throat, and finally Sam looked up.

 

It took him a while to register that Gene was there, before nudging a still unnoticing Alex in the ribs. She followed Sam's gaze, and her face became a picture of amazement as she drank in Gene Hunt for the first time in ages.

 

She stood up, still in shock, looking at him expectantly, Gene realised that he had to make the first move, and held his arms out towards her, smiling nervously.

 

Before he knew it, he had an armful of Bolly, as she flung herself on him, hugging him tightly. Without even thinking about it, he lifted her of her feet, and spun her round, hugging her even tighter. As he put her back on her feet, still hugging her tightly, she pulled away from him. His stomach twisted with disappointment for a second, before she crushed her lips on to his. He responded immediately, tugging her waist into his, separating all the completely unnecessary space between them.

 

He found himself grinning into the kiss, which he found suited them a lot better than their last, short but sweet one. Not that he was complaining about that one either, but this one... Was them. It clearly showed all the unspoken words between them. Not to mention all the fizzling sexual tension, which had never been acted on, until now. If this greeting was anything to go by, they'd be addressing that matter soon. he hoped.

 

"You came back," She whispered into his ear as they both surfaced for oxygen.

 

" 'Course I did," He smiled, hugging her tighter "I love you, you posh mouthy tart."

 

He could feel Bolly smiling into his shoulder "Yeah, me too." She didn't whisper this time.

 

She pulled away, still holding his hand, as he shook hands and was kissed on the cheek by all their friends. Even when Sam gave him a quick hug, which he reciprocated, he refused to let go of her hand.

 

Alex pulled him towards their table and they sat down in the midst of their smiling wolf whistling friends, still holding hands under the table. They occasionally squeezed hands, and flashed smiles at eachother. Something Gene Hunt never thought he would do.

 

It seemed that Heaven was turning him into a soft bastard.

 

He flashes a quick look at Alex who was giggling at some joke Sam had just made about the future.

 

Still, if only Bolls knew about it, and it meant he would be getting some Bolly action soon, he didn't mind. In fact, he loved it.


	5. Frilly Knickers

Gene Hunt had no idea how good heaven was going to be at first. As if being back with Bolly wasn't enough, there was free alcohol, comfy seats, he could eat as much food as he wanted without gaining a pound, he would never age AND he didn't have to run about. He had to pinch himself occasionally, just to make sure he hadn't been slipped a mickey finn, and was actually hallucinating. Apparently not all was perfect though, because you still had to pay for fags.

 

But, as contented as he felt, there was still one pretty pressing issue he had to address, and judging by the rate his 'issue' was consuming alcohol, he would have to 'address' (or undress) her soon, or she would be passing out halfway to their room. And frankly, after eight years of waiting, I think it is high time that I gave Bolly a good seeing to, Gene thought, chuckling to himself.

 

Alex heard his laughter, and looked up at him questioningly.

 

"Tell you later." He mouthed, winking at her.

 

She raised her eyebrows, and turned back to Sam, who he noticed she seemed to be getting on very well with. Poof. He noticed Annie didn't seem to mind, as she was sitting, arm linked in Alex's, giggling with them. Maybe it was Bolly and Annie he should be worried about? She was from the future, after all.

 

Ray came and sat down on the other side of Alex, and Gene's brow furrowed as they gave eachother a quick hug round the waist. Right. That was it.

 

"Well, Bolls, I don't know about you, but I'm nackered. You gonna show me where the beds are?" Gene waggled his eyes suggestively at her as she turned round.

 

Alex was about to reply when Chris chipped in. "Good idea guv. I'll come with. I'm shattered." He made to get up, giving Shaz a quick kiss.

 

Gene tapped his foot in frustration, resisting the urge to clout his DC over the head.

 

"Oh, Chris, mate. I need you to help me win this game of poker. Phyllis says she'll buy our fags for a week if we do!" Ray said, sensing his Guv's frustration and intentions towards Alex.

 

Chris sat down like a bolt. Gene nodded in appreciation, and began to drag Alex towards the door leading to the stairway. Everyone yelled goodnight to them as Gene pulled her into his arms, and charged up the stairs with her.

 

After a few minutes of Alex dragging Gene through corridors, they came to a room with a door that stated ' Detective Chief Superintendent Drake'.

 

Gene's eyebrows almost shot off his forehead. "How the bloody hell...?"

 

"Oh, Gene. Don't be so naive. Heaven is more than just a pub. This is just where I stay when I'm too pissed to get home." Alex rolled her eyes.

 

"So... you still work as a copper?" Alex nodded "And you've been promoted above me?" Alex nodded again "And Sam..."

 

"Has been promoted above you aswell. Yes. He's a Detective Superintendent."

 

"Buggeration. What about Ray?" Gene winced in anticipation.

 

"He's still a DI. And you're still DCI." Alex rubbed his arm, reassuringly.

 

Gene would probably have passed out with relief, if he hadn't been distracted by the fact Alex was rubbing his arm. Just play your bloody cards right, Genie boy, he thought to himself.

 

"Come in?" She asked, bringing him out of his reverie. He nodded, and they both entered the big, white bedroom.

 

As soon as she shut the door, he pushed her against it, crushing his lips to hers. She squealed into his mouth, but after a few seconds responded with as much enthusiasm as he did. Gene took advantage of her surprise, and his tongue darted inside her mouth, softly flicking against her lips, making her moan, quietly. As he explored her mouth, her hands wandered down his back, pulling off his suit, and pulling his shirt out of his trousers. He gasped, and pulled away slightly at the sensation of her cold hand creeping up his bare skin.

 

"Bloody hell... Bolls..." He hissed in her ear, trying to resist the urge to just push her down on the ground, and have her right there.

 

Alex giggled, her fingers, ghosting across his stomach, making him shiver and moan involuntarily. Her giggling ceased, as Gene captured her lips again, his large hands creeping under her shirt. It was her turn to hiss, into his mouth, as he slowly traced patterns across her stomach, up towards his target. They both moaned, rather loudly, as his hands engulfed her breasts, creeping under her bra and pinching her already hard nipples.

 

"Definitely a D Cup..." He chuckled to himself.

 

Alex pulled him closer. "Oh, you think this is funny, do you Hunt?" Her hands made their way downwards. "Laugh at this."

 

Gene's chuckle turned into another, very elicit groan, and Alex's hand entered trousers.

 

Gene, fumbled with his belt, pulling his trousers down, before yanking off Alex's jumper, and pulling her towards the bed, a succession of clothes piling on the ground as they were ripped off eachother.

 

Both only wearing their underwear, they landed on the large white bed with a thud, Gene on top of Alex. Gene's eyebrows shot up as he took in what Alex was wearing.

 

"Mmm-mmm. Maybe I should've nicknamed you frilly knickers, instead of Bolly Knickers, eh?" Gene whispered with a leering smile.

 

"Oh, shut up," Came Alex's reply, clearly not in the mood for his 'wit' , she pulled his lips to hers, and began to remove his remaining underwear.

 

He complied with her this time, unclasping her bra, and tugging her arms up, so that he could pull it off her quickly. Alex made small mewing sounds as his mouth met her breasts, caressing and flicking them with his tongue. "Gene... gene... gene... gene..." She panted. He summoned up the patience to stop his attentions to her breasts, as she yanked his boxers from his legs, making him shudder in anticipation as she quickly stroked his balls, before returning her attention to his lips.

 

Gene's hands crept down her stomach again, stopping at her 'Frilly Knickers', as he had so delicately put it. "These seem to be in the way, Bols. Shall I remove them for you?"

 

Taking Alex's frustrated groan as an affirmative, he reached down, slowly pulling the thin scrap of material down and off her legs.

 

"Bloody hell, Alex. You're beautiful." Gene's eyes widened as he took in the woman that lay, writhing beneath him.

 

"Mmm. So are you." Alex grinned as Gene groped her bottom, pulling her into a sitting position.

 

"Would you care to sit astride me then, Lady Bolls?" Gene asked, grinning at Alex expectantly.

 

Without an answer, she positioned him at her entrance, and slid slowly on to him, making them both writhe with pleasure.

 

Bloody hell, she thought, He wasn't lying when he said he was bigger in every department.

 

All he could think was Bloody hell. That face... Those legs... That Bum... Those Tits. This woman will be the second death of me.

 

He started gently rocking into her, holding her carefully in his arms as he did so, as if she might break. All Gene had ever wanted to do was shag the daylights out of her. Gene Hunt had never imagined making love. However, when Alex started responding to his thrusts, he felt his pace quicken, as he drove into her tight, slick heat harder and harder, both groaning louder and louder each time, losing themselves in eachother.

 

As their pace became more erratic, Alex cried, "Gene... please... I need to...I can't hold on."

 

"Me neither... bloody hell... Bolls... Alex... So beautiful... Love you."

 

And then stars erupted in front of his eyes, letting out a primal scream, as Alex came, clamping down hard on him crying out his name as he spilt himself into her.

 

They both collapsed on to the bed, sweaty and completely sated. Alex snuggled into the crook of Gene's arm, and he pulled the duvet over their tangled bodies.

 

"Bloody good shag, Bolls. You sure you're not a prozzie?" Gene winced in pain as Alex kicked him, hard.

 

"Don't ruin the moment, Gene." She sighed, contentedly into his chest.

 

"Sorry, love." He muttered into her hair.

 

"I dove chew Gene Hunn." She murmured into his chest.

 

"Eh?"

 

Alex rolled her eyes and looked up at him "I said 'I love you Gene Hunt.'"

 

"Me too." And then, for the first time in ages, Gene did something he hadn't done in ages. He looked down at Alex, and grinned, until his face nearly split in two, and his eyes were sparkling with tears.

 

It was the most beautiful thing Alex had ever seen.


End file.
